Escaping the Past
by daynaa
Summary: Post Fire in the Sky. Devan'snotdead story. Devan centric. Bit of language.


A/N: So I just watched Fire in the Sky today, and as always, I cried my eyes out hah. It's funny, because I used to heavily dislike Devan because of all the Devan/Woody implied romance, but how could you hate her after that? Well, hah if you could, maybe this will change your mind? Okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan, kthnx. And I got the transcript for the episode off of: http/ It will start in Devan's point of view because I think throughout the episode, we sort of came to understand Jordan's point of view, and Woody's too mostly, but I might do a bit in theirs later on. I'll end up re-telling parts of the storyline, so try not to get confused

--&

"Adam, I can't do this. Not right now." I sigh, trying to convey the divine anger I am attempting to control towards the man.

"That's what you always say." He returns, his exasperation not lost on me.

"I really mean it this time. I have to get to work. I was late earlier this week, and if I'm late again, my boss will have my head."

"Well if you don't get this done tonight, I really will have your head."

"I know you will." I sigh, biting my lip and weighing my options. "This plane to DC, when does it leave?"

"1:45 am." Came the smug reply. He thought he had me. Well fuck him.

"That's great. Bye Adam." I smirk into the phone before snapping it shut. _As if_ I was going on that plane.

"Mommy?" Came a timid voice from the doorway to my bedroom. Shit, the conversation with Adam must have gotten louder than I had intended it to.

"Hey sweetie. I'm sorry for waking you up, go back to bed, okay?" I was off the bed as soon as I heard Riley's voice.

"Okay." He nodded, his expressive blue eyes lazy with sleep. "Good night Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too." I reply as I give him a kiss on the cheek before gently turning him in the direction of his room. How could Adam ask me to do that again? I did it last time, but I didn't have Riley then. There was no way I was putting that boy, my son, in danger. No way at all. But I really wasn't going to make it into work tonight, in fact, I was going to have to take a few days off, but the middle of the night was no time to inform Dr. Macy of that. But I did need someone to cover for me, and the someone I had in mind was _not _going to be happy. Sighing, I picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"This better be good." Jordan's half asleep voice snapped into the phone. Definitely not happy.

"Jordan, it's Devan." That has to be a pretty safe way to start.

"Got any idea what time it is?" Comes the reply. She's still not cheering up, but she is Jordan, and even Jordan needs sleep.

"Late, I know. I need a favour." I pull out a suitcase and begin to shove articles of clothing in it, I'll defiantly be needing it in the morning.

"Are you bleeding?"

"What?" I replied immediately. Did I sound upset? Was I really letting Adam get to me as much as he had been last time?

"Maimed in any way?" She continued, and I was still utterly confused.

"No…" I begin.

"Then forget it. I'm asleep." She was about to hang up.

"I was supposed to work graveyard, I need you to cover my shift." I blurt out to keep her from doing so. I should have known to say that right off the bat. With Jordan, it was all honesty or nothing.

"I think you have got the wrong number." Was she joking?

"Jordan, I'm serious." I didn't have time for this right now. I felt bad for asking her to do this, things hadn't been the best between us lately, or well, ever… but she didn't understand the situation. I could not possibly go into work tonight.

"So am I. I just put in a double, I'm feeling a little pre-homicidal." She informed me. Three years ago, before I had anything to do with Riley, I would have encouraged her to take out those homicidal feelings on me. Another round with Adam? Kill me now, but I couldn't. Not when I had Riley to think about. I'd have to suck it up and gravel. As I opened my mouth to do so, my phone beeped, alerting me I have another call.

"Hang on… I have another call." I tell her and quickly switch lines to avoid hearing her comeback. I'm really not as headstrong as I appear to be, and Jordan's insults really do get under my skin. It's then that I glance at the caller ID. Liz, Just great.

"Arrete de m'appeler." I hiss into the phone.

"J'ai besoin de parler avec tu." Liz replied.

"Non, je ne veux pas parler." I tell her, my packing ceases so I can concentrate on getting myself out of this conversation without angering her.

"Tu as besoin de se faire à ceci tôt" Liz tells me.

"Je m'en vais. Laisse-moi en paix" I snap, before cutting off the connection with Liz and flipping back to Jordan.

"Look, I'll only be a couple of hours tops. Please, just cover my shift." Not true. I wouldn't be back for at least two days, but she didn't have to know that now. I just needed to get at least an hours sleep before I had to leave.   
"You know, ever since you first showed up at the morgue, you've only ever been out for yourself." Jordan shot at me, a shot I hadn't been expecting. I was momentarily taken aback.

"I'm asking you as a friend." I try. I wasn't exactly sure if Jordan and I were friends. I hadn't had much time to make friends since I'd been at the morgue, but I knew that I liked Jordan, and the rest of the staff, and that I hoped, in time, I would make friends with them.

"And what makes you think we're friends?" Well, I predicted that, and I probably deserved it.

"Fine. Forget it, I'll get there when I can." I sigh. So much for that idea. Now I'll probably lose the best job I've had in years too. I guess you can't escape your past.

"No, Devan… Devan? Hello? Dev…" I hear before I hang up. I probably deserve to lose this job. My past will ruin it anyways. If not now, then in a few months, and if not then, in a year. It's inevitable. I groan, rubbing my temples as my cell phone rings again. It's Jordan, but I can't do another conversation like the one we just had. It's not worth it. Let her sleep. And so I continued packing my suitcase because in the morning, it was time, once again, to ignore the future that looked so promising, and to face my past. Again.

--&

A/N: So as we now see, this story is kind of VERY Devan centric. Sorry that that was just a retell, mostly. And if anyone is like, super skilled in French, mind my bad French skills hah, it's summer, I didn't want to think hard:P. What did you think? Should I continue with Devan's mysterious past?


End file.
